Touhou Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - To The Sun's Rescue!
by SuperCuccoSaiyan
Summary: Hey there! I'm SuperCuccoSaiyan and this my Fanfiction about my own version of Touhou Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Rated T because of many reasons.
1. EoSD 1

Touhou Embodiment of Scarlet Devil

Introduction : A misty problem

The wind was strong, the birds weren't singing and the entire continent was gloomy dark. The old houses in the human village were all closed and no one dared to come out. Why is that so? That's simple: The sky was all covered by a red, thick mist that came out of nowhere. The mist was not a big problem, the real trouble was the weather. It was extremely cold especially for the summer. Let's not forget about the food and vegetables. The villagers were in a big pickle. So they decided to call upon the legendary shrine maiden, who is said to be able to destroy ten Youkais with a single strike. Of course, you must have a good reason for her to move. And that's the problem... She is one of the most laziest person in all Gensokyo.

After a long walk, they were finally at their destination: The Hakurei Shrine. It IS supposed to be a tourist spot. But sadly, no humans actually come since there's a lot of demons and monsters near it. The shrine is an old, wrecked building with a red colored paint on it. It was build thirteen generations ago and got destroyed who knows how many time. When you visit the back of the shrine, you can also see a beautiful grove of cherry blossoms. This grove is the main reason of why some people take the time to visit.

The villagers grouped together and started to talk in a low voice,

- "Alright, who wants to knock on the door?"

A big silence could be heard with the wind.

One man suddenly said,

- "I'll do it."

- "It's decided then.

The villager walked forward and knocked on the brown door,

*Knock knock*

The door suddenly opened and a girl was right behind it. Half-asleep, she asked with a sigh,

- "What now...?"

The man stretched his two arms and responded,

- "We really need your help."

The girl scratched her head and asked another question,

- "Oh god... With what? Youkais? Vegetables growing?

The villager pointed the sky and replied,

- "How about a mysterious mist?"

The maiden opened her eyes wide open and said with a surprised tone,

- "Well that's new..."

The man did a thumb up towards the waiting villagers and then asked,

- "Want to help us with that one?"

The girl scratched her head once again and responded,

- "I guess there's no helping it."

The villager let out a sound of relieve and said,

- "Thanks."

The maiden entered her shrine and said before closing the door,

- "Give me thirty minutes to brush my hair and prepare my stuff."

The man grouped with the others and said with a smile,

- "Mission complete!"

All the villagers started to cheer and laugh. The chief walked toward the man and complimented,

- "You sure are good with that kind of stuff."

The tall man shrugged and replied,

- "You could say that."

About thirty minutes later, the brown doors suddenly opened. A red clothed girl came from it and launched like a rocket without saying a word.

A little boy hugged his father and asked,

- "Papa, who was this person?"

The father patted the boy's head and responded with a smile,

- "That was the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei.

Note time!

Hey there! The name's SuperCuccoSaiyan and I am the writer of this Fanfiction. Some will probable ask: "Why are you doing another introduction?" That's simple: I decided to redo this project. As you all saw in the last chapters, they really were lame. I rushed them a little. So I thought, "Why not restart them with better writing?" And that's why I decided to redo them. I would like to thank the ones who took the time to write a review on my last chapters. Without them, I would've continued the crappy chapters like the last ones.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. EoSD 2

Touhou Embodiment of Scarlet Devil

Introduction 2: The Ordinary Magician Enters!

The human village was extremely calm. There was no man, no birds or wind and all windows were closed. The place had the look of a deserted area. Why is that? It's simple: A mysterious mist suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scared the villagers away. The cause is unknown and the results are devastating. The crops don't grow, there's no animal to hunt and the weather is abnormally cold. Truth be told, Gensokyo truly was a mess to see. If only someone could resolve the matter...

A certain girl was flying on her broom at high speed. She woke up this morning, wondering what kind of day it was going to be, but got greeted by nothing. There was no sun, no blue sky, just red clouds covering the entire scenery. The girl quickly packed her stuff and launched toward the sky. That girl's name was Marisa Kirisame. She is an "Ordinary Magician" like she likes to call herself. Marisa is also a human with unnatural magic powers. Some people sometimes wonder if she is a Youkai instead of a normal being. She actually do some "business" with the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei. If you want to call it business, that is. Most of the time, it's just a race between them to see who can solve the problem the fastest. The magician landed softly on the ground in the middle of the village and cried,

-"Hey! Is anyone in here?"

Only silence could be heard.

Marisa scratched her head and said,

-"Damn, I hate when nobody answers my questions..."

Suddenly, Marisa turned back swiftly : She heard a voice somewhere.

-"Who is here?"

An old man opened a window from a building and asked,

-"May I ask who you are before answering?"

The magician scratched her nose and replied,

-"The name's Marisa Kirisame! I am an Ordinary Magician!"

The old man started to laugh and said,

-"Hohoho! Young people these days! A "magician" you said? Such things do not exist!"

Marisa, offended by the comment, replied,

-"What do you mean by that?! I am the living proof that magicians exist!"

The old man, still not convinced, answered,

-"Now now, be a good girl and return to your house. It's dangerous to walk in this weather."

-"Why you-" Marisa was about to say but got interrupted by a voice.

-"That's enough." Ordered the mysterious voice.

The magician returned herself and gasped.

The voice belonged to Rinnosuke Morichika. This person is a half human/Youkai and is also one of the only men in all Gensokyo. This man is special, he has a ability that no one else has. He is able to determine the name and the purpose of an object at a glance. But there's one big flaw to his power: It doesn't provide context on the information of the object in question. Marisa knows this person very well.

-"Kourin, is that you?" Marisa asked with a surprised tone.

Rinnosuke lifted his glasses with his finger and answered,

-"Ah, Marisa. Long time no see. When was last time again...?

The old man suddenly interrupted and asked,

-"Mr. Morichika, do you know this girl?"

-"Why yes, she is one of my employer's daughter."

-" Ah, is that so?"

The magician abruptly entered the conversation and asked,

-"Anyway, what are you doing in a place like this?"

-"Me? As you might have guessed, I was trying to do business. Since nobody visits my place, I decided to do commercialisation. In other words, I took some of my items and started to wander in many places. Sadly, I still failed to sell anything... In final, I tried to visit this village and stumbled upon you and this man.

-"Ah, so that was the reason."

Rinnosuke continued,

-"By the way, why were you two fighting?"

The old man got out of his house and advanced toward Rinnosuke before answering,

-"This young girl claimed to be a "magician" and as you know, no such thing exist! And then-"

Marisa interrupted the speech and continued,

-"And then he told me to be a good girl and to return to my house!"

Rinnosuke placed his hand on his face and said,

-"Do not speak more. I already guessed the entire story..."

The white haired man advanced toward Marisa and said in a low voice,

-"Listen, this old man is still in the old ages. He doesn't even know half of what is living outside the human village. So please pardon him."

The magician said nothing.

Rinnosuke then stepped toward the old man and continued,

-"Listen mister, she may not look like it, but this girl has a lot of potential. If you ask me, she may have enough power to defeat the shrine maiden.

-"A-are you serious?" the old man said with a shocked expression.

-"I am confident of my words."

Marisa started to grin and then said,

-"Thanks Kourin!"

Rinnosuke scratched his white hair and then responded,

-"Why are you thanking me? I'm just saying the truth."

The old man walked toward Marisa and bowed before saying,

-"I am sorry to have misjudged you missy. When Mr. Morichika says something, it's has to be true. I did not know about the existence of "magicians" and I hope that you will forgive me.

Touched, the magician just replied,

-"Don't worry about it!"

Rinnosuke sighed in relieve before saying,

-"At least this problem is now solved."

The old man insisted about preparing a dinner so Marisa decided to stay a little bit longer. After eating the leftovers, it was time for her to leave. It may not look like it, but there was still an incident occurring and it's Marisa's job to take care of it. She took her broom and when she was about to launch off, Rinnosuke stopped her.

-"Please wait a minute!"

The magician stopped in mid-air and asked,

-"What's the matter, Kourin?

-"Please come down. I have something to give you."

Marisa jumped from her broom and landed in front of the white haired man.

-"Give me your hand."

-"Okaaay..."

Rinnosuke handed the gift to Marisa.

The gift was a little token. It had the form of a Ying-Yang orb. The upper side was yellow and the down side was black. It was shinning like glasses.

-"It looks like the one on my Mini-Hakkero..."

Rinnosuke lifted his finger and then answered,

-"This is the Mini-Hakkero version 1.2 or if you prefer, an update. Use it only if you have to, it's a one-shot attack. If it misses, you are done for. Do you understand?"

Confused, the magician scratched her head before asking,

-"Why do you give this to me? My Master Spark is more than enough to kick their ass!"

-"Are you sure about this? If my calculations are correct, the place that you are heading to is... Extremely dangerous. With your current level, you wouldn't stand a chance."

-"What are you talking about? This isn't like you."

Rinnosuke sighed before responding,

-"You really are still a child... I am just worried about you... Is that enough?"

Marisa was speechless. To say that Kourin, the guy who is usually without sentiments, is worried about her? This place really must be dangerous.

-"Erm... Thanks, I guess? To tell the truth, you look like a big brother or something right now!" said the magician while grinning.

The white haired man sighed again and answered,

-"Please don't make a fool of me..."

Marisa put a hand on her chest and cried out loud,

-"Don't worry, I, Marisa Kirisame, will come back in one piece from this place! This is a promise!"

Rinnosuke smiled and then said,

-"I never doubted it one bit."

Note Time!

Hey there! I am SuperCuccoSaiyan and I'm the writer of this Fanfiction.

This chapter sure was long! 1287 words... That's my new record!

Let's answer some questions now :

"Why is there another introduction?"

That's because I want to make to separated ways. One for Reimu, and another one for Marisa. You'll see in due time.

"Why in the world did you added Rinnosuke in there?!"

To tell the truth, I wasn't sure at first, but then I thought, "Why not put Rinnosuke in there? It's a human village and if I find a good reason then it's plausible!" And besides, it makes my own version of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil.

"What is the Mini-Hakkero 1.2?"

It's a new attack that I created for Marisa. Why did I do that? I don't want to give spoilers~

That's about it. Thanks for reading and I hope that you will enjoy!

Reviews are well appreciated.

Next chapter : Dark Orb and The Strongest both make an appearance!


	3. EoSD 3

Touhou Embodiment of Scarlet Devil

Chapter 1 : Pure Darkness

The wind was blowing fiercely. The trees were almost blown away along with the grass. It was like if a tornado was coming, even if there was nothing as such. The most unnatural thing was the sky, which had a Scarlet Red color and was empty as darkness itself. This strange phenomenon caused many problems in Gensokyo. For one, the heat was infernal. It was so intense that no human nor Youkai dared to walk outside their rightful habitat. As if that weren't enough, the Human village was starving. The vegetables couldn't grow properly and there was no animal to hunt. And the gloomy atmosphere didn't help the matter. Thus, they decided to call upon the Shrine Maiden to solve this incident.

**-Reimu-**

Reimu was flying through the sky at full speed, at least she tried to. But the wind was way too strong for that. Nobody could ever pass in a blast like this.

-" Stupid wind... The culprits really don't want me to pass it seems."

The Shrine Maiden then tried another time. She launched toward the invisible wall but got pushed back. She then sighed,

-"Well, no matter how much I try, there's really no way to pass through this. Looks like I have to land."

Reimu then snapped her fingers before landing on the soft grass. Once on the ground, the wind immediately stopped as if it was never there to begin with. She decided to take a look around and saw a forest. The leaves were green, but not their usual color. It was a dark green, fitting perfectly with the gloomy scenery.

-"Hmm... If I remember correctly, there was some rumors about a weird manor that appeared out of nowhere. To reach it, one must pass through the forest before reaching the place... The plan is clear now."

The maiden advanced toward the forest and then entered in the vast woods. As she expected, it was way too dark to see anything except her own two hands. There was one good point though : For some odd reasons, the infernal heat was nothing but gone.

-"They really are playing with me... Comfort against sight. I wonder what's next."

She then wandered a little bit before stopping,

-"Ugh, I'm not going to find my way like this..."

She then closed her eyes, and began to focus. Everything became as clear as water and the way was revealed.

-"... East, huh? That's pretty unusual." Reimu said to herself before opening her eyes and advancing toward the right direction.

After a while of floating, the maiden stopped. By instinct, she knew that something was going to happen. As guessed, something DID happen. A weird sphere suddenly appeared out of nowhere and crashed into a tree not far from Reimu. The sphere vanished like dust and left a little girl on the ground. She then shocked her head before starting to pout,

-"This tree is such a big meanie! Well, every trees are anyway!"

The Shrine Maiden was standing on the spot, with an awkward look on her face. She stayed like this for about twenty seconds before breaking the silence,

-"Uh, are you all right...?"

The little girl rose back on her feet before answering,

-"My head has an ouchie, but I should be okay."

Reimu then fixed the girl. With her look, she was without any doubt a lost human. Why did she get lost in the first place? The maiden didn't have any answers. Probably because of some irresponsible parents who let her wander around.

-"Are you by any chance lost?"

The girl scratched her head before answering,

-"No no, I just got lost."

Reimu then put her hand on her face and grumbled,

-"That's exactly what I'm saying... Anyway, where are your parents?"

The little gave another puzzled look,

-"Parents...? What are these?"

The Shrine Maiden started to have doubts now. What kind of kid would forget about their own parents? Yes, she hit her head on a tree, but the hit wasn't hard enough that's for sure. She then asked,

-"Are you a Youkai?"

The girl then smiled happily before responding,

-"Youkai? Oh yes! I am a Youkai! May I ask a question?"

Reimu's stare suddenly became cold.

-"Are you the Shrine Maiden?"

-"... What if I am?"

An evil grin suddenly appeared on the girl's face.

-"May I eat you? I need to pay my deed."

-"Your deed...?"

-"The Vampire gave me three fresh humans in exchange of your life. So I need to eat you."

Reimu jumped away from the beast before taking some amulets in her hand,

-"A deed...You'll regret having a deed with me as the target."

**~Apparitions Stalk the Night~**

The girl's grin became even larger. Darkness then gathered around her as she became as dark as the night itself. The beast then jumped into the before unleashing a circle of Danmaku bullets around her and threw them at the maiden. Reimu also jumped in the air and avoided the bullets with ease before turning to the offensive. It was a battle between bullets and amulets. The demon then grumbled before saying,

-"**Moon Sign : Moonlight Ray"**

Two beams of light suddenly appeared, trapping Reimu in the process. Some bullets then spawned between the two beams and were ready to hit their target. The Shrine Maiden passed through them without any efforts while continuing her assault. The match was not fair at all. Reimu had the total upper hand without any doubts. The little girl let out a cry before shouting,

**-"Night Sign : Night Bird"**

Eight layers of bullets spawned out of thin air and slowly advanced toward her enemy. Sadly, it wasn't enough. The maiden simply passed between the layers' gaps and assaulted the demon. The Youkai repeated the same attack three times before taking her head with her hands. She let out a stridden cry before shouting furiously,

-**Darkness Sign : Demarcation **

A big circle of Danmaku formed around her. Then another one immediately appeared. And another one also formed. The little girl lifted her arms in the air and the three circles dispersed. Reimu avoided the bullets, but this time with a little difficulty. The girl then assaulted the maiden with another five layers of bullets. The Shrine Maiden threw an amulet to finish the job. Upon contact, the amulet exploded, knocking out the Youkai in the process. The maiden then landed on the ground without a word. Reimu advanced toward the demon's body and said,

-"You were absolutely no match for me. But I'll spare you this time. You gave me some fine information after all."

She then scratched her head before asking aloud,

-"Now, where was the right way again...? The maiden turned her head before saying,

-"Ah, looks like I don't have to worry about that now."

The exit was now as visible as your usual house door. The Youkai was without a doubt the cause of all this darkness. Reimu then trotted toward the exit.

**~Note Time~**

Hey there! I'm SuperCuccoSaiyan and I am the writer of this Fanfiction. As you might have seen, my last chapter dates from almost 4 months! That's crazy. The main reason was because of lack of motivation or ideas. But then I decided to work my ass off a little so here goes. This chapter wasn't easy! The first fight, the development of the plot and etc. But I still managed to finish it. I'm quite proud of it. I just hope that you'll enjoy it!

Rate and critics are welcome!

Next chapter, The magician against The Strongest.


End file.
